


Your Song

by LilyLester



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Gen, Multi, Party, Surprises, i am not good at tags help, idk if this is platonic or not, spoilers for sevens real name, spoilers for sevens route, spoilers for the secret endings, two tomatoes having an awesome day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLester/pseuds/LilyLester
Summary: MC prepared a big surprise for Saeyoung and Saeran to make their birthday special.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, this is my first ever fanfic that I am posting in English. Please be kind, English is not my native language. T_T I just want to improve my English so I am writing fanfics now lol
> 
> I know it is not the twin's birthday now, but I just had to write this! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and feedback on my work/English skills are very much appreciated :D

It was the twin’s birthday. MC knew that Saeyoung was very fond of the day, now that he finally got to spend it again with his brother. Saeran felt a bit different, though. She knew, he had grown to like it, but he did not like the fuss, that was made over him. While living with the Choi brothers MC had gotten to know every single detail about them. She knew everything, from small to bigger habits. The girl was sure, that the two did not even know, that they had shown her so much about themselves. MC sighed thinking about how far her two precious tomato heads had come. Yes, Saeran had finally grown out his hair and Saeyoung still got emotional over it sometimes which earned him a huff from his brother.  
The twins knew that MC had planned a big birthday party for them. She had informed them beforehand, because she did not want to overwhelm Saeran with a surprise party. He appreciated the thought and MC still believed that she had seen a glimpse of excitement shimmer in the shyer twin’s eyes. The day of the party had finally come, and MC woke up her two favourite boys with a delicious breakfast. They were both buzzing with excitement for the day ahead – even Saeran. Although he was not as vocal as Saeyoung about it, MC could still see it.  
“I am terribly sorry, but I have to throw you out now”, MC said. The twins looked shocked. “B-b-but MC! It is our birthday! Why would you throw us out today!” Saeyoung cried out.  
MC giggled: “Well, I have to set up the party decorations. I do not want you two to see them right away. A little surprise effect after all would not be too bad, wouldn’t it?” She squeezed Saeran’s hand, hoping her request was alright with him.  
“Yes, you are right”, the younger twin agreed and nodded. MC smiled at him happily.  
After the conversation, the boys got dressed and ready to head out for a bit. Saeyoung had declared that one of his babies was desperate for an outing. So, he grabbed the car keys with one and Saeran’s arm with the other hand and marched towards the garage.  
“Have fun you two! See you in an hour. And don’t eat too much ice cream, I promise there will be enough here today”, the last sentence was directed to Saeran as MC knew, that Saeyoung would take him out to get a sweet treat for sure. MC gave both twins a peck on the cheek, making them blush and then waved them off. She watched the car pull out of the bunker’s garage. Once the gate was closed MC began working on the decorations. She surely was getting more nervous now, had she planned one more surprise for the twins, which they did not know about. Humming to herself the prepared everything and then got dressed herself. A quick look at the time told her that the guests would arrive soon. She really hoped that all the hard work would pay off.  
The front gate announced someone, and MC quickly opened the door for all the others. All of Saeyoung’s and Saeran’s friends had come – the whole RFA. She led them to the living room where everything was set up.  
“Are you nervous?” Jaehee asked.  
“Yes, yes I am.” Zen stepped towards the girls of the RFA. “Oh MC, you really don’t have to be. We practised a lot, and you did great every time. I am sure they will love it!”  
“Thank you, Zen. I really hope so.” MC smiled.  
“Oh, I think they are coming!” Yoosung announced once they could hear the loud engine of one of Saeyoung’s sports cars.  
“MC, I think we all agree, that they will really like your present”, Jumin spoke up. “Be yourself and have fun.” Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Wise words, trust fund kid”, Zen whispered.  
Saeyoung and Saeran were speechless once they stepped in. The bunker was decorated with balloons, garlands and pictures from them and their friends that had been taken over the last year. MC had printed them all out. There were ones from just her and the twins at the bunker or group pictures of the whole RFA. One pictured that got cooed over the most was the one where the twins had fallen asleep on the couch together after playing LOLOL all night, much to Saeran’s dismay. MC was really proud of herself four capturing this moment.  
After opening presents and eating cake, ice cream and even ice cream cake, MC stood up.  
“Saeyoung, Saeran, I want to give you my present now.”  
“But MC, you already prepared all of this for us!” Saeran blurred out. MC smiled softly. He had grown so much, no longer being afraid of speaking up. Although he surely must have been quite hyper after consuming so much sugar, helping his remaining shyness fade away quickly. Saeyoung just nodded wildly in agreement. He was too occupied looking at the visitor passed that Jumin had gifted the two to come and see Elisabeth the 3rd. Under his supervision of course.  
MC made the twins sit on the couch, “Saeran, Jaehee will put blindfolds on you two now. It will only be for five minutes, I promise. Is that alright, love?” He nodded and MC gave him a bright smile. She just wanted to make sure that he felt safe. The younger twin still grabbed his brother’s hand, once they were blindfolded. They both wondered what was going on. Suddenly the blindfolds were taken off again. The lights in the bunker were all turned off, but the twins knew, that the other RFA members were sitting beside them.  
Suddenly the heard a piano playing and one of the light spots that Saeyoung had installed in the living room turned on. It only lit one area in the room. There, MC was stand with a guitar and behind her Zen was sitting with a keyboard.

_It's a little bit funny_  
_This feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we all could live_

MC started to sing. The twin’s eyes grew wide as they heard her voice.

_If I was a sculptor, ha_  
_But then again, no_  
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_  
_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

MC finally opened her eyes while Zen kept playing on the keyboard. She had been too afraid to look at the brothers at first, but now she wanted to see their reaction.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind_  
_While I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting_  
_But these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

The boys were squeezing each other’s hands and MC was sure that she could she tears streaming down behind Saeyoung’s glassed. Saeran looked at her the whole time like she was an angel sent from heaven just for him. MC didn’t even notice that she had started playing the guitar now. She just sang for the two boys who deserved a happy birthday and who she adored so much.

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is the song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

MC stepped forward and caressed the cheeks of both twins. Wiping all their tears away.

_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in the words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The lights in the bunker turned on again. Yoosung cried horribly while Jaehee patted his back, but she also sniffed and blew her nose. Even Jumin wiped away some tears and hoped nobody had seen. Zen smiled happily behind the keyboard, but you could still see that he had also cried.  
“Happy Birthday, you two”, MC said smiling wildly. “Saeyoung, Saeran, I hope you know how loved you both are from each person who is here today.”  
The twins could not stop crying and MC wiped their tears away again.  
“I love you two with all of my heart, please never change. You are both perfect as you are.”  
She hugged the twins and they grabbed on her for life.  
“Thank you, MC”, Saeyoung sniffed.  
“Thank you so much for everything”, Saeran hiccupped.  
“We love you, too! So much!” suddenly both spoke up. MC smiled softly. “I know.”

Once everyone had calmed down a bit there was more cake to eat.  
“MC?” Saeran asked.  
“What is it, love?”  
“Can you maybe sing again for us later?” he said while munching on a big peace pf chocolate cake.  
“Of course, I can!”  
“Oh, and MC?” Saeyoung turned excitedly towards her. “Can we sing with you next time?”  
MC laughed: “Sure, honey, I’d love that.”  
Saeyoung cheered and Saeran looked away but MC could still sense that he did not dislike the idea.  
“Come on you two let’s sing your song!” MC grabbed the hands of the brothers. “Zen, would you help me out again?”  
The actor agreed happily and started playing. MC looked at her boys who both looked like they were glowing with happiness and she could feel the love she had for them, once she started to sing again. Their sparkling eyes were everything she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay, you've made it! I hope you liked my story!  
> Here is the link to the song I uses (it is really good, please give it a listen)  
> Elton John - Your Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjSUghOna3Y


End file.
